Slender
by AnimeFever1991
Summary: [(Levi x Reader) AU] After waking up your boyfriend Levi. He decides to stay up and watch you play a game of Slender. :D Want to know what happens? You're going to have to read it to find out ;D


**_A/N: Contains A LOT swearing! And I don't mean by Levi. ;D We should be used to him cussing by now, don't you think? XD Mostly the F bomb and if it's not your cup of tea, then please don't read. I tried leaning away from it, though! I really did, but I can't help it.. ;u; Other than that enjoy~! ^_^_**

"Holy Mother of Jesus!"

**THUD.**

"Ow! That fucking hurt like hell! Look at what you made me do! You fucking asshole!" you screamed, trying to soothe your now sore foot.

What were you doing to make you cuss like a sailor and whack your foot? Playing _Slender_ and you would have won if it wasn't for him sneaking up on you, ultimately making you lose the game in the process.

"All right, Slender, you son-of-a-bitch, you're going down this time," you announced, triumphantly. "I'm not going down without a fight."

You cracked your knuckles, placed one hand on the mouse, and the other on the designated keys.

Down the hall asleep, in your shared room, was Levi—your boyfriend—who in that particular moment, unbeknownst to you, had just woken up because of your screeching.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, glowing red, read 1:30 A.M. With an angry growl, he threw the covers off, leaving their warmth, and slammed the door open with a murderous glare. You should have been in bed by now. So, what was keeping you up at this ungodly hour.

"Oi, dumbass! I thought you were fucking going to bed!" he yelled down the hall.

"Fuck off, asshole! Can't you see I'm busy?!" was your response.

His eyebrow twitched, darkening his murderous glare even more, if that was even possible.

Being the type of man he is, he never took insults kindly, especially when they were directed towards him, even if they were from you. But you never went as far as calling him an asshole before, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Dammit, (y/n). What the hell are you doing? Do you know what fucking time it is?" he retorted back, getting more impatient with each passing second.

All was silent until...

"Oh my god! Go away, motherfucker! I don't want you here!" your voice echoed down the hallway.

"Tch."

Levi stormed down the hall, a dark aura following him in front of the computer room.

"Seriously!? You've got to be kidding me? You do realize you're blocking my way out now, right? Well, you only live once right? Ha, ha, ha," you blurted out right when he kicked open the door.

The sound made you jump out of your seat.

"GAH!"

You threw your arms into the air and fell to the floor, face first, with a soft thud, taking the desk chair along with you.

"Geez. Are you trying to wake up the whole damn neighborhood?" he deadpanned, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"And a 'hello' to you too," you murmured, picking up yourself and the chair off the floor. "No! I was actually in the middle of playing a game."

He raised a thin eyebrow.

"By pissing your pants and talking to yourself like a damn lunatic? You really are an idiot, you know that," he pointed out.

"Well, I'm sorry. We all can't have nerves of steel like you, Levi!" you stated mater-of-factly, brushing yourself off.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he growled back.

You simply just waved your hand, dismissing the matter.

"Nothing, I meant nothing by it. You're the one taking it the wrong way."

You sat back in the chair and faced the computer screen, half listening.

Levi closed his piercing, steel blue eyes while he used his thumb and index finger to pinch the bridge of his nose as an aggravated sigh passed his thin lips. You weren't going to go to bed that easily. You were just too stubborn, particularly when you had your mind set on something.

"Why the hell did I fall for a moron like you?"

"I was the only one who was able to put up with your attitude and not being affected by your colorful use of vocabulary, that's why." you answered in a monotone voice, not bothering to look away from the screen.

You had a point, a very good point at that. With his exceptionally good looks for being a thirty-four year old man, he had attracted a lot of women who admired him. But he drove them right away with his vulgar attitude and his straight-forward personality. He didn't think he would ever find anyone like you. Not that he was looking to begin with.

"Levi, just go back to bed. I'll be right behind you." you sweetly smiled, looking over your shoulder for a split second and quickly turned back to the screen.

"You said that the last time, jackass," he muttered before pushing himself off the door frame and walked up behind you, peering over your shoulder. He looked at what appeared to be a forest, in the middle of the night, and the only source of light was from a lousy flashlight.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing? Did shitty glasses make this?"

"Do you mean Hanji?"

"No! I meant the goddamn Tooth Fairy!" He spoke sarcastically. "Who the fuck else do I call 'Shitty Glasses'?"

"Hanji. She could have made this now that I think about it," you giggled, pondering the idea. "To answer your other question, it's called_Slender_."

"Tch. I still think she made this, and who the hell in their right mind would name it _Slender_? That's fucked up, and why in the middle of the forest? It's fucking filthy," he ranted, cringing at how unsanitary the forest seemed.

"I knew you'd say that, Le-AH—HA—HA! First page! One down, seven more to go! Do you know how long I was looking for this damn page!? Ten minutes! Ten freaking minutes!" you cheered, bouncing in your seat. You began celebrating your mini accomplishment until Levi ruined it.

"Who leaves pages in the middle of the woods?" he started. "Look at those child ass drawings! That looks like something Jaeger would draw!"

You sighed softly, knowing once he got started, there was no stopping him.

"You really don't have to watch my play. You could go back to bed, you know."

"And let you stay up half the goddamn night? Fuck no!" he retorted back, crossing his muscular arms over his exposed toned chest.

"I get that, but I don't want to hear your smart ass remar-OHO—HO—HO! Two pages bitches!"

You did a little dance but quickly finished after hearing that dreadful sound: the drums.

"No, j-j-just no. I'm so screwed."

"Don't play if you're going to get fucking scared. Dimwit."

"I really don't expect you to understand, but I have to beat this! I got so close to beating it the last time, but then he snuck up behind me and scared the hell out of me!" you declared eagerly. "That son-of-a-bitch!"

Levi eyebrows furrowed.

"He? Who the fuck is this he?"

"There is a monster in here, and it's a he," you explained nonchalantly.

"He sneaks up on people? What the fuck kind of pussy does that?!" he started—again—for the third time tonight, maybe morning. You lost track of time.

"He could at least take you head on instead of following you around like some pansy ass."

"How the hell should I know?" you replied back. "Why don't you go in there and ask him."

"I can't do that, stupid!" he shouted. "Do you even know what he looks like?"

"Yes I do, and I'm not telling you what he looks like. You'll see him eventually. You're distracting me anyways," you mumbled bitterly.

"It's not my fault you get distracted so easily," he returned, turning his head with a bored expression on his face.

"Yes it is!" you cried. "You always do th—holy fucking hell! I hate you, all of you!"

You jumped back in fright after hearing the static sound, knowing he was right there.

Having had enough of this, Levi shut down the program, turned off the screen and threw you up over his shoulder.

"Levi!? W-w-what in the world are you doing! Did you see I was really close to getting the third page!" you shrieked.

"Shut the hell up." he said, walking out of the room and down the hall. "Besides, it's a good thing I shut it down, you'd be up all damn night if I hadn't done it. Tch. You should be grateful, brat."

"Put me down! I just want to beat it once." you said as you pounded your fists on his back but stopped, realizing you didn't know what time it was. "W-wait just a minute. What time is it anyway?"

"Hmph," he repositioned you on his shoulder. "Took you long enough to figure it out. It's ten after."

"Ten after midnight?" you asked.

"Two, jackass. Ten after two."

Realization hit you like a ton a bricks as if your eyes were widening to the size of dinner plates.

"I've been playing that for two hours?! How is that remotely even possible?"

Opening your shared bedroom door, Levi dropped you on the bed as you let out a small yelp and crawled in on the other side.

"Go to sleep."

"But—" you interrupted as he pulled you into a short chaste kiss.

"Sleep," he whispered in your ear, sending an involuntary shiver up your spin.

"Fine," you yawned, rubbing your eyes as you nuzzled into Levi's chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around you, securing you in place. Your eyelids became heavy listening to his steady heartbeat, lullabying you into a deep, peaceful slumber.


End file.
